suss2fandomcom-20200214-history
Worthos Dish
Wortho’s Dish was a dish of yet unidentififed cuisine, prepared some time in 2017 by, and presumed to have been consumed by Matthew Worthington. History The dish was first seen in an image posted on Twitter under the account @Wortho27 (Twitter), posted at 11:06 AM UTC (21:06 AEST), on the 21st of May 2017. The image depicted Worthington holding the eponymous dish up to the camera, accompanied by the caption “why wont i gain weight whats wrong with me” sic. Experts speculate that the dish was consumed shortly after the initial post. Some people have made attempts to reach out to Worthington about the contents of the dish, mostly via Twitter, however this has proved futile, and in some cases Worthington has blocked the people attempting to discover the truth about the dish, further adding to the mystery and secrecy surrounding it. Ingredients The composition of Wortho's Dish is largely unknown. The only known fact about the dish is that it contains dairy products, and is most likely a "sweet" dish. Theories There have been a multitude of theories presented in regards to the ingredients used to prepare the dish. The most likely theory is that the dish is comprised of a banana fritter on the left, apple pie or apple strudel on the right, and whipped cream on the top with sprinkles and chocolate flakes. However, it is unknown what the orange substance is toward the rim of the bowl. On Wednesday December 18th, 2019 at 01:52 UTC (12:52 AEDT) , Reddit user 'LPHuston' postulated that the dish may be "Something topped with soft-serv sic ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles". While his proposition is strongly corroborated by some more topical analyses investigated further in this article, his testimony brings us no closer in the determination of the contents positioned beneath the dairy toppings. He closes his testimony with a defeatist "No telling really". Some have also theorised that it is in fact a savoury dish, with the object on the left being a sort of fried chicken. This theory may not be entirely water-tight, as it does not explain the whipped cream on the top of the dish, which is undoubtedly from a can of Woolworths Whipped Cream due to the shape of the extrusion of said cream. Whipped cream was confirmed as an ingredient in the creation of the dish, when Worthington posted what is believed to be a follow-up tweet the next morning at 1:16 UTC (11:16 AEST), stating that "whipped cream is really just shame in a can". A poll conducted by Neilsen et al. showed that 15.5% of people believed that the dish contained cake, 49.5% of people believed that it was a chicken dish, and 100% of people believe the dish was "molten lasanium". Machine Learning Identification A variety of machine learning based computer-vision tools, such as Amazon Rekognition and Google Cloud Vision were utilised to assist in identifying the components of the dish, but with no luck. Oddly, every time the image was processed by one of the computer-vision tools, the tool's output showed that Worthington was female, and in one case stating that Worthington was an esthetician (skin specialist), which (as far as we know) is not the case. Production The process by which Wortho’s Dish was produced is unknown. It is presumed that most components were "store-bought" and simply prepared by Worthington in some form, possibly via heating in an standard oven or microwave oven.